


Doppelgänger

by Ruquas



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter sees someone who looks just like someone he knows. But it can't, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

Thoughtful he looked out of the window.

 

Helen had changed. She wasn't the same like she was when he married her. He couldn't really name it, it was just a feeling. She was just... different. Or maybe he had changed, he didn't know. But something had definitely changed.

 

Something was moving outside. A woman, maybe 40 years old. She's sitting under a tree.

 

Confused he studied the woman. She looked just like Helen. She had short hair and wore strange clothes, but everything else was just the same. The woman looked up, smiled and waved at him. She even moved like Helen. And the smile.... But this wasn't his Helen, couldn't be his Helen. His Helen had long hair. He knew if Helen had cut her hair, especially if it was short like this!

 

The door to his office opened. “Hey, Nick.”

 

Helen. His Helen. With long hair and normal clothes. Confused he looked out of the window but her doppelgänger was gone.


End file.
